gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yankee
The Vapid Yankee is a large straight commercial truck that is featured in: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto Vice City * Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars Description First introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Yankee was predominantly designed to be one of the largest straight-trucks available in the games, with a boxed cargo compartment (which, by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, would contain actual cargo). The Yankee's size and weight often contributes to its poor cornering, poor acceleration and poor hill-climbing abilities, but may achieve decent speed on a straightaway (112 mph.) The performance and appearances of the Yankee are also slightly different between renditions in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, and other GTA games it is featured in. For renditions in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, the Yankee features an extended cargo hold that also results in poorer acceleration and steering. As with any two-door truck, the Yankee only has room for 2 occupants, including the driver. The Yankee in GTA IV is manufactured by Vapid The Yankee is generally useless due to its performance and susceptibility to rollovers on rough terrain and it has no special features, expect that it may be used as a moving "staircase". The player can jump on the hood, and then to the roof, and then to the container. This can be very useful to reach high places, like hidden packages and weapons, even Easter eggs. The Yankee prior to GTA IV is loosely based on the Ford F700. The GTA IV rendition assumes the design of an 1980's International Harvester S-Series/1980's GMC Topkick. Variants Open bed Yankee " in The Lost and Damned (Rear quarter view).]] In The Lost and Damned, an open bed Yankee, the only one of its kind in the series, is featured. While its chassis and cab design is still derived from the GTA IV Yankee's design, the open bed Yankee is also distinguishable by it weathered design (complete with dents and rough bodywork), and comes in only one color scheme (gray with white stripes). The open bed Yankee is also considerably more nimble and faster given its lighter build. In single player mode, the open bed Yankee is only featured during "Liberty City Choppers" as a transport for a load of motorcycles. Upon completion of the mission, the player loses the truck; the player is thus required to intentionally fail the mission by killing the accompanying Jim Fitzgerald or killing themselves after parking the truck at a safehouse parking lot. If this trick is performed while the truck is full of bikes they will remain in it, however they won't be interactive. In multiplayer, the open bed Yankee is available in the Club Business, during which it is used to transport two Nightblades around the city, and is instructed to be stolen. Ammu-Nation Yankee A variant of the Yankee in GTA Chinatown Wars, also known simply as the "Yankee", bears an Ammu-Nation livery. The Ammu-Nation Yankee only begins appearing on the streets after "Pimp His Ride", when the player gains access to AmmuNation.net. The truck is identifiable by its red, white and blue color, as well as a visible blue star on the roof of the cargo compartment and Ammu-Nation's rocket-shaped logo on the sides. Performance is otherwise similar to a regular Yankee. Being a large truck, this variant of the Yankee cannot be resprayed or repaired; neither can the player save the truck in the garage under normal circumstances. The Ammu-Nation Yankee typically contains a weapon's cache for a specific weapon that can be acquired through the theft of the vehicle; however, the truck is locked as long as the driver is inside, so players must resort to damaging the truck until the driver exits. From this point on, players may acquire the truck and drive it to a secluded safehouse; killing the shotgun-armed and well armored driver is optional. Once at a safehouse, players will automatically exit the truck, and may weld open the cargo hold for their reward. The truck will remain locked thereafter. It is one of the three cars seen in 3D in GTA:Chinatown Wars along the Admiral and the Enforcer. Its license plate is AMMU N4T. Trivia * The Yankee is the only vehicle that has been proven to work with a mission in GTA Liberty City Stories, where the player may obtain a Maverick without using any third party trainer programs. The mission requires the use of the "perfect handling" cheat to be activated, thus giving the truck a jumping capability. Using this the player can use the truck, make it jump on the building, and steal the helicopter.Getting the Maverick - GTAForums.com * Like many industrial vehicles, the Yankee has a changing "skin", along with a random paint job. This means that the Yankee will have a random company logo printed on the side of the truck. * In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories, if the player breaks off the rear shutter, it is possible to see the contents of the truck. For example, a fish truck will be carrying crates of fish, a butcher truck will be carrying meat, etc. However, plain trucks tend to be empty. * The GTA IV rendition of the truck sometimes comes with an additional refrigeration unit mounted over the truck cab. * The Yankee plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. , ECola, Binco, Redwood Cigarettes, Sprunk (badly damaged) and Liberty State Delivery.]] ** Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. ** RamJam FM in Episodes From Liberty City, but Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 for the open bed Yankee in The Lost and Damned. * The Yankee lacks reverse lights in GTA IV. * The Yankee has appeared in other Rockstar games: a white Yankee with a dirty blue cargo hold can be found parked in an industrial yard in Bully, while Yankees appear in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. In all of these appearances, however, it is non-interactive. * Yankee is a slang term for an American. * The Truck could be named after the professional baseball team, the New York Yankees. * In GTA III, the Yankee is wanted for Import/Export. * The GTA IV version of the Yankee has a glitch, when you get it when its freshly spawned it may be pretty fast but when you "heal" it at a Pay 'n' Spray (or use the heal pack on Multiplayer), for some strange reason it makes it much slower. (does not include the flatbed Yankee) * The GTA San Andreas version appears to have the wrong engine sound which is probably intended for the Benson. * Althought the yankee is absent in GTA 5,there are 3 trucks that resenbles the Yankee,the Tipper(1st generaion)which is a dump truck that is also based on a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Harvester_S-Series,the Towtruck(large version) which is based of the yankee and can tow vehicles and the Scrap Truck which is a large Towtruck with a diferent bed. Locations GTA III *Parked at Portland Docks. *Spawns normally around Saint Mark's in Portland GTA Vice City *Common in Viceport and Escobar International Airport. GTA San Andreas *Usually spotted around the industrial areas of Los Santos. *Found driving around the LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked at Portland Docks, near the car park. *Spawns regularly around Portland and Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked among containers near Phil Cassidy's Shooting Range in Viceport. *Parked near the northernmost empire businesses (There are two empire buildings in the north. The one mentioned here is the one in the west near dirt-bike tracks). *Usually spawns around Viceport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * The player drives one during the mission Harbouring a Grudge for Patrick McReary, although the player can park it at a safehouse, kill Packie, and redo the mission. * Spawned in scripted traffic during the missions "Bleed Out", "Ivan The Not So Terrible", and "If the Price is Right". However, taking one will likely cause mission failure. * It rarely can be found in commercial/industrial areas such as BOABO, (Broker), Cerveza Heights (Dukes), and Northwood (Algonquin), Liberty City. * Spawns in an industrial yard north on Tinderbox Avenue in Tudor, Alderney; near Honkers. It is parked just behind the blue covered boxes in (if you do go there and it does not spawn go a small distance away from that location and return back). Also, there is another location where it spawns, it is just around the same building next to a steel support structure. Additional images ;GTA San Andreas variations Image:Yankee-GTASA-RSHaul-front.jpg|RS Haul Image:yankee1.jpg|Star Balls Demolition Image:Yankee-GTASA-FlowerPowerEnergryCo.-front.jpg|Flower Power Energy Company Image:Yankee-GTASA-BigGasCompany-front.jpg|Big Gas Company ;GTA IV variations Binco Yankee.jpg|Binco Yankee E-Cola Yankee.png|E-Cola Yankee Graffiti Yankee.jpg|Graffiti Yankee Redwood Yankee.jpg|Redwood Yankee Reference Navigation }} de:Yankee es:Yankee fr:Yankee pl:Yankee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid